A Weekend Alone
by AlwaysAnonymously
Summary: This is a four-shot about a weekend that Santana and Brittany get alone to themselves at Santana's house. it also happens to fall on a couple of anniversaries. JUST GOT REALLY SMUTTY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Chapter 1

She had just seen Brittany today in at the Cheerios, then in class, and then at glee club – why Mr. Schuester thought that the club would _enjoy_ a meeting at 2:45 on a Friday is beyond her, but, he has always been a little _enthusiastic_ – but she cannot help feel giddy. Tiny butterflies, or maybe baby ducks, are fluttering all through her stomach, as she gets ready. First the shower, letting the almost scalding water flow over her muscles, allowing the endless Cheerios practices and harsh, defensive looks roll off her body. She shampoos and conditions her hair and scrubs her whole body with a loofa. Sighing, she slowly turns off the water, feeling the temperature drop as the steam dissipates from the enclosure. She grabs a fluffy red towel and dries herself before wrapping up her hair and putting on a robe.

She meanders around the house – still in her robe-, checking on everything. She had candles set up, placemats set out, glasses and silverware polished and ready. She had made the bed in her room and straightened up. Before coming home she had stopped and gotten a bouquet of lilacs for Brittany, knowing that she preferred the unusual to the ordinary. Plus, roses never seem to smell as nice and Santana _knew_ that Brittany would have her nose in the flowers half of the night. Santana went over to the cupboard and took out a small vase to put the flowers in when they got home. In the refrigerator was champagne and there was a bottle of red wine already set out onto the table – her parents had so much wine that they would never even know a bottle was missing (and the champagne was left over from the holidays, her father and his colleagues just seemed to trade bottles of the stuff and her parents said that occasionally she was welcome to use one).

As she climbs back up the stairs to her overly neat room (if Brittany didn't know something was up before, she definitely would when she saw how organized everything was) she glanced at the time. _6:00_.

_Perfect._ She thought. _That gives me an hour to get ready before I have to leave_. She was picking Britt up at 8 pm from her parents' house; about a 5-minute ride from Santana's. _And I want to be perfectly on time_. Any time she and Brittany had gone out on a date she had made sure that she was at the Pierce's exactly when she was supposed to be. Respect, it is important when you are dating someone.

Her parents were gone for the weekend. Not a shocking turn of events (she was left alone probably once a month – well, maybe more) but normally they left on overlapping business trips during the week. When Santana was younger they would leave her with her Abuela, but ever since she turned fourteen she would stay in the house alone. She liked the privacy. This time, however, her parents were gone for the weekend. And not just any weekend: a long weekend. That happened to coincide with her 3-month anniversary of _officially_ dating Brittany. Her _girlfriend_. Oh, and it might have been almost exactly 3 years ago that they first started sleeping together. Her parents have the _best_ timing (who would have _ever_ thought she would say that)!

Santana walked into her bathroom, unwound her hair from the towel and ran a comb through her slightly damp locks. Blow dryer – check. Straightener – check. Curler – check. Bumble and Bumble DeFrizz Lotion – check. Mousse – check. Her hair bounced and swayed, down and free, curled around her shoulders. Brittany always says she prefers Santana's hair down for three reasons:

"San, first, it is super pretty down. Second, I like to, you know, beabletorunmyfingersthroughit. And third, I love it when you get the cutest post-sex hair. It just has _so much volume_." Santana just chuckled at the memory. Now it was time for make-up. Light on the bronzer and primer, but with plenty of mascara and eyeliner – Brittany always compliments her eyes. A light coat of lip gloss and she is ready to pick out an outfit. It is not so much picking it out as it is putting it on. Santana already knows what she is going to wear. She opens up her closet doors and grabs her Cynthia Steffe asymmetrical maroon dress. The hemline stops mid-thigh, showing just enough of her leg to Britt. Plus, it looked _perfect_ paired with her leather jacket and black gladiator heels.

_Hmmm, it is Lima, Ohio in the dead of winter_. Santana wondered if she should put on a cardigan before smirking to herself. This was supposed to be a romantic evening, _not_ the kind of date that her parents would go on. No cardigan. She would just have to not spend too much time outside._6:59 PM_. She grabbed her car keys off the table on her way into the garage – at least her seats wouldn't be cold. She had 50 minutes and 5 stops to make. This was totally doable.

Santana pulled back into her driveway at _7:46 PM_ with her bags. _Definitely too much_. She thought, but knew that it would be worth it. Scooping everything out of the trunk she ran inside and quickly unpacked the bags. _7:51_. She ran upstairs, grabbing her perfume, spritzing it on her wrists and neck, before checking her hair and make-up. She looked hot. _Perfect_. _7:53_.

Santana sprinted – well, sprinted as well as she could in these 4-inch heels – down the stairs, hand periodically gripping onto the handrail. She turned down the dimmer on the lights so that there was nothing but a soft glow illuminating the room. _7:54_. _Car, now, Santana_. She opened the door to the garage and stopped. _Flowers_!

_7:55_. She wasn't late. She was nervous. Brittany deserves everything. Santana knew that she was not always the easiest person to be around and that sometimes Brittany needed a little extra patience when Santana decided _not_ to have any patience with the glee clubbers. So, when she could, she tried to make perfect moments for Brittany. _God, I hope that tonight is perfect. Or, at least, I hope that I don't mess up._ _7.58_. She was one block away from The Pierces' house. At least she was on time. It is always good to start things off on a positive note.

Santana pulled her red Audi A4 into the driveway at _7:59_. She paused before she got out of the car, briefly checking her hair, makeup and nails. It was a nervous habit. She pulled the flowers off the seat, knowing that instead of being ready to go or being outside Brittany was going to be waiting for her. She had said earlier that she mentioned to her parents it was their anniversary and that they were going to do something special. Santana loved Mr. and Mrs. Pierce, but she had never interacted with them when she was there to pick up their daughter for a _date_. With another _girl_. When she would be _spending the night._ Oh, this might be very awkward.

Santana took a deep breath, allowing the cold to fill her lungs and slow her down. She pressed down on the doorbell, hearing the ring vibrating through the house. "Be right there Santana!" Mrs. Plaintiff said from someone inside. Suddenly the door flew open and Mrs. Pierce was standing in the doorway, all smiles.

"Hey, Mrs. P. How are you?"

"Oh, I am fine Santana. How are you? You look stunning, really, beautiful. Daniel, come here and take a look at Santana!" Santana could feel a slight blush starting to form in her cheeks and she looked down at the floor.

"Hello Santana. Oh, you do look lovely this evening. Are you ready for your date?" Mr. Pierce is where Brittany got her piercing blue eyes and Santana felt a flash of familiarity anytime she looked at them.

"Yes, sir. All set. I am really excited," she replied.

"Well, I am not sure if you could be more excited than Brittany. She has been flying around here since she got home from Glee at 4. I think that she has actually spent _four hours_ getting ready!" He appeared to be talking to himself as much as Santana.

"So, sweetie, Daniel and I wanted to talk to you briefly-" Mrs. Pierce started. Santana's heart froze in her chest. Did they not want her seeing Brittany? She felt her pulse quicken and the blush rapidly fade from her cheeks.

"Oh, no, sweetie. We love that you are dating Britt. We don't have any problem with that, don't worry. But, we want to talk to you about, well, is she staying over with you _all_ weekend?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

"Yes, that was the plan. Is that all right? Brittany stays over all the time. Or, she used to stay the weekend constantly." Santana replied.

"Well, you two are dating now, things are a bit different," Mr. Pierce cut in. Santana tried to suppress a chuckle. If only they knew how _not_ different things actually were – in some respects, at least.

"Of course," she agreed, not wanting to put off her girlfriend's parents. "Do you not want Britt to spend the weekend?"

"Of course not honey! We just want you both to be safe, and happy, and not do anything that you are not ready for!" Mrs. Pierce was so encouraging. Santana knew that if she had been drinking water she would have sprayed it all over the living room floor. Brittany's parents did not want them to feel pressured to have sex. _Wow_.

"Of course not Mrs. P. In fact, just to let you in on a little secret, I have gotten 8 different Disney movies on blue ray. Britt and I just want some time this weekend. I promise to take really great care of her."

"Oh, Santana, we _know_ that you always take great care of her. Why do you think that we are so happy that…" Santana knew in the back of her mind that Mrs. Pierce had finished that sentence but the second Brittany appeared at the top of the stairs Santana couldn't think about anything else. She looked stunning. _Navy is definitely her color_. Her hair was done up, with height to the front. Her eyes looked smoky and the dress showed off every perfect inch of Brittany's body.

"Wow." It was all that Santana could manage. "Wo—I mean, amazing. You look amazing."

Brittany giggled. "You look great too, San. I love that dress – and the leather jacket." As she finished the sentence the tone in her voice dropped. Santana smiled, knowing that she must look good. Brittany was almost down the stairs with an overnight bag in her hand. Santana ran up to her and grasped the bag from Britt, handing her the flowers at the same time.

"These are for you."

"San, they are gorgeous. Thank you!" Santana blushed, again.

Mr. and Mrs. Pierce just smiled. The girls were so cute and Santana worked so hard, it was really adorable. The smile that spread across Brittany's face was the smile that seemed to be present only when Santana was around – like it was reserved just for her.

"Where are you girls going to be heading for dinner this evening?" Mr. Pierce finally asked, interrupting the ogling fest.

"It's a surprise!" Santana replied, a mischievous grin on her face. Britt's face lit up. She _loved _surprises.

"Shall we go, Britt?" Santana asked.

"Of course, baby!" Britt replied, like it was the most natural thing in the world to call Santana baby in front of her parents. Santana blushed, again.

"Brittany, you be safe and have fun. And don't feel like you have to do anything, but if you girls want to do things we understand you are 18. But, if you have any questions or if you need us for anything you can always call. You too Santana. If either one of you wants to chat or has questions, call." Mrs. Pierce said.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Brittany said. "I am just going with Santana. You see Santana all the time." The blonde was clearly confused by what her mother was _trying_ (rather ineloquently) to say.

"I just don't want you, or Santana, to feel like you have to, _be together_ just because you are going to be alone together this weekend," Mrs. Pierce finally managed to say. Santana just looked horrified and immediately her eyes were on the ground, hand clutching Brittany's weekend bag. Mr. Pierce looked equally uncomfortable, eyes slightly widened with a nervous smile on his face.

"Mom, wait, you are worried about Santana and I being together. Ohhhhhh. We should call you if we are going to have sex? That is really weird. I mean, I don't normally call you when we have-" Santana's hand clamped down over Brittany's mouth, her eyes wide open. When Brittany's lips stopped moving Santana removed her hand, still looking at the floor, now thoroughly embarrassed.

"Oh, wow, well, so you guys have, you know, had sex. Oh. Well, if you need to talk…" Mrs. Pierce continued before she felt her husband hand on her hand.

"Honey, let's let the girls get out of here, shall we? Ladies, have a nice weekend, but be safe please. We love you." Mr. Pierce pulled both of the girls into a quick hug, followed by a longer one from Mrs. Pierce. "Have fun!"

Santana took Brittany's left hand in her right and they walked out of the house to Santana's car.

"You look really amazing Brittany. You are incredibly gorgeous."

"Aw, San! You are so sweet. You look totally hot. But, I mean, you always look hot. So, that is not really surprising. Where are we going for our surprise?" She said in rapid succession.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it!"

Santana lifted Brittany's hand to her mouth and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her hand. "I am really excited that we have this weekend together."

"Mmmm, me too San." Brittany mumbled, her lips pressed lightly against Santana's cheek. "I don't know what the surprise is, but I am sure that I am going to love it. Just like I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. I had a large project due. So, this is the last chapter before sexy times. Also, don't make too much fun of the date – it is a riff (because in real life there were other aspects that made it more romantic) off of something done in real life. **

**Enjoy!**

Santana was quiet, but not angry quiet or sad quiet or content quiet. She was nervous quiet and it was Brittany's second favorite kind of Santana quiet. It was the only quiet where she was just quiet, with no furrowed brow, narrowed eyes, or – the best – small smile. No, when Santana was nervous she was just quiet with this blank expression. Brittany remembered the first time she ever saw Santana's quiet nervousness, they were trying out for the Cheerettes, the middle school cheerleading squad – you had to be a Cheerette to be a Cheerio. Santana had not said anything for 5 straight minutes – a rarity in those days – and Brittany had looked over to see her face completely blank. She had asked Santana why she looked that way and she told her that when she was really nervous she thought too many thoughts and her face just went blank from too much thinking. _Obsessing_ was the word that Santana had used. Brittany took that piece of information – Santana's quiet, blank face means extreme nervousness – and stored it away in her brain under "important things about Santana that only I know."

Brittany thought it was cute, how nervous Santana was. Clearly whatever she had planned tonight was something that she cared deeply about – Santana only got nervous quiet when she was very nervous. Brittany reached over and took Santana's hand, stroking the top of it with her thumb. Santana turned to her and smiled softly with the kind of smile that only Brittany saw – a breath that Santana did not know she was holding finally leaving her chest. They had not been driving long when the car slowed and turned into Santana's driveway and then pulled into her garage.

"Did you forget something San? I forget things all the time!" Brittany exclaimed.

Santana chuckled. "Umm, no Britt. Just, can you wait here for like, two minutes while I go inside and then I will come out and get you?"

Brittany had a slightly confused look on her face. "But, I want to go with you." Santana smiled. "I just need two minutes babe. Then you can be with me _all_ night." Brittany pouted, but Santana climbed out of the car and into her house.

Santana ran inside, the food was already laid out. But she unfolded the blanket in the living room, placing the DVDs on top with the candy, chips and popcorn next to it. Then she ran around the dining room lighting candles, opening the red wine, pouring water into glasses, and grabbing serving utensils for the food. A quick sprint upstairs – to make sure that the card and rose were placed on the end of the bed and to grab the small gift – which she placed next to Brittany's seat at the dining room table.

_Perfect_. She thought. _I really hope it is OK. Maybe I should have just taken her out to a nice restaurant. Of course you should have done that Santana. What were you thinking? She is going to be so disappointed. This was supposed to be a night out. Well, you can't change it now. _Santana was freaking herself out. Taking a deep breath she went into the garage and opened the passenger side door of the car, seeing Brittany – nose buried in the flowers – and extended her hand. Santana pulled Brittany out of the car and stole a quick kiss, before shutting the door to the car and walking Brittany towards the door.

"Santana?" Brittany questioned.

"So, I know that we were supposed to go out and stuff and – umm – I mean, I am sorry, I just wanted to do something and it is like our three month _official_ anniversary, but I have loved you for like, ever, and I just thought. We can go out instead if you don't like it. I know that _out_ is like, normal and proper, but you – I guess that I just think that – you deserve more than just expected. But, if you don't like it, we will go out. Wherever you want." Santana replied.

Brittany smiled. Santana was trying to do something sweet and romantic. "But I don't even know what it is yet silly." She said playfully. And then added, voice much lower and much quieter, "I am sure that I am going to love whatever it is. Because _you_ did it for _me_."

Santana took Brittany's hand as she led her into the house, softly lit, barely lighter than darkness. She stepped behind Brittany and grasped the collar of her jacket, slipping it off of her shoulders revealing the gorgeous navy dress. Brittany smiled at her a soft "thank you" escaping her lips.

"I'm so excited!" She whispered. Santana chuckled.

"Wait until you actually see it you goof!" Santana took her around the corner into the dining room. Brittany's eyes grew wide as she took in the soft candle light, perfectly set table, and red wine. But, there on the table, were all of her favorite foods – with little notes attached. Mac and Cheese (from this little diner) with a note that said, "because I couldn't find Fondue and you love the Kraft kind so much …" and Spaghetti and Meatballs from Breadstix ("Lady and the Tramp?"), Shrimp cocktail from the seafood place ("This makes it a date") and pizza ("'Cause we always have pizza"), salad ("Because Sue would kill me if there wasn't salad") and nachos ("I'm Hispanic, and Lebanese"). All of her favorite foods. Brittany just looked at Santana whose eyes were cast down, half expectantly, half nervously.

Brittany just smiled and closed the small distance between them, placing her hand along Santana's jaw and bringing her into a slow, firm kiss. "It's perfect. I love it." She mumbled into Santana's lips. She could feel the smile spread across Santana's lips, "You like it?" She asked. "I _love_ it."

"I just, I wanted time with you. Alone. It seems like we are always around family or glee club or someone so, even though I _should_ have taken you out, I wanted to keep you all to myself."

"You _shouldn't_ have taken me out. Because _this_ is so much better than out. This is us. And I am so excited! All my favorites!" Brittany started to squeal. "Although, I hope that you have a run planned this weekend because all of these foods are against the Sue Sylvester Cheerio Diet."

"Well, I haven't planned a run, but I am planning on making you burn off plenty of calories – 'cause it's just you and I alone in an empty house for 3 days. So, I don't think that you need to worry about calories tonight baby –" Santana purred. Brittany loved that low sexy rumble that Santana got whenever she spoke about something she wanted, or when she was turned on, or when she was singing the songs she loved. _That_ was Brittany's favorite: hearing Santana sing those bluesy, jazzy, raspy numbers that she would sing into Brittany's skin, words skimming over her surface as Santana would drag her lips across. Brittany held her breath for a second before she noticed the present on the table – and her eyes grew wide again.

"Baby, shall we sit down?" Santana asked, pulling out Britt's chair at the same time. Brittany smiled and sat down before flicking her eyes toward the present and back towards Santana. Santana just gave a small nod in return, smiling as Brittany excitedly grasped the present and began to unwrap it. When the paper was gone Brittany saw the box that said "Sony Cyber Shot".

"You got me … a digital camera?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, I got _us_ a digital camera, because – Britt, I love you and I am just really happy to be with you and I love the pictures that we have, being friends and glee club and Cheerios, but I got us this so that we could start to take pictures to remember _us_ and _our life_ together. You know? And what better time to start than this weekend?"

"Sanny, that is really sweet. Really sweet. And, I love it. And I love your sweet side. It is the best part of you. And this is an amazing gift. Because we can use it together!" Brittany immediately took the camera out of the box. "Awwww, we need to charge it!"

Santana chuckled. "Here, Britt-Britt, I'll plug it in, it will be ready to go in no time!"

Santana came back from the kitchen, where she plugged in the camera, and immediately picked up the wine, pouring some into her glass and into Britt's. "Trying to get me drunk?" Brittany smiled.

Santana chuckled. "Britt, after all the football parties we have been to it is going to take a lot more than a couple of glasses of wine to get you drunk. Although, I am hoping to have my way with you later."

"Mmmm, San, you can have your way with me whether or not I am tipsy." They both laugh. "I love you and this is amazing and you are amazing … can you pass the Mac and Cheese?"

Happy. It is a feeling that Santana only feels with Brittany or, sometimes, with her family. But, sitting across from Brittany – talking about how as President she gets to make so many decisions about Prom – Santana feels the warm feeling creep up through her chest until she is smiling at Brittany. Santana blinks slowly, as if even her eyes are relaxed. When she breathes out a word slips out – "forever". Santana's eyes grow wide – she had not meant to say that.

"I want forever with you, too." It was always so simple for Brittany. Santana just smiled, took Brittany's hand (their feet and legs were already entwined under the table) and pulled her in for a kiss. They had been eating and talking for an hour, but there was still so much food left – but all of the wine had been finished.

"So, baby, there is another surprise in the living room, and I am going to bring you there, and then you are going to do one little chore while I put this food and get one or two things."

"Sanny, you are being cryptic again! But, I have decided that I _love_ cryptic Santana. Fun things always seem to happen when she is around." She says with a wink. Santana pulls Brittany out of the chair and kisses her while walking backwards into the living room. On the floor was a blanket, pillows had already been set up on the floor so that they could snuggle in and get comfortable for the movie. On the blanket was candy – lots of candy, dots, sour patch kids, chocolate, plus pretzels and potato chips (because you needed something salty to eat with chocolate) – and a selection of some of Brittany's favorite Disney movies.

"Baby! The Little Mermaid!" Brittany squealed.

"Your job: pick a movie and get it all set up. I am going to put away the food and open the champagne. Told you I was going to get you tipsy…"

"Ummm, San, I think that you are tipsier than I am."

"Well, then it is just you that is going to have to be the one taking advantage…" Santana threw a little smirk over her shoulder as she headed into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was in the mood to write smut, so I did. Warning, VERY SMUTTY. You have been warned. Also, I have "more serious" stories (Barely 18 and something that is in progress on my laptop) so check those out too. I know this has been a long time coming (get it?) but I was nervous to write smut. Let me know what you think and if it turned out okay. **

* * *

><p>Technically they were watching a Disney movie. <em>It has to be against some sort of moral law to get it on during a Disney movie<em>, Santana thought. Somehow they had maneuvered into a position that gave Santana full access to Brittany's perfect body, yet it felt off limits. Santana was sitting on the floor with her back pressed up against the bottom of the couch for support while Brittany lay against Santana, her back pressed up against Santana's front, legs stretched out in front of her. She had long since nuzzled as far into the brunette as possible and so their bodies were flush against one another. About twenty minutes prior Brittany had started to trace patterns on Santana's leg and was getting progressively higher. About nineteen minutes ago Santana stopped paying attention to the movie.

_Why did she have to wear her hair up?_ Santana's eyes were fixed on the nape of Brittany's neck. She pressed a kiss to the intersection between Brittany's shoulder and collarbone. Santana paused for a second, listening to the sounds of Brittany's breathing. She opened her eyes and could see the rise and fall of Brittany's breasts directly in her line of sight. Santana brought her hands around and stroked down the sides of Brittany's arms as she pressed another kiss just slightly higher than the one before.

"Hmmm, that feels good baby," Brittany said as she pressed her body farther into her girlfriend.

"Mmmm," Santana hummed into Brittany's neck as she moved higher still and parted the lips to her mouth. She placed another kiss gently on porcelain skin as the fingers of her right hand tangled in Brittany's squeezing them tight. Her other hand continued down Brittany's arm before coming back up, palm skating across the taught muscles on Brittany's abdomen, before smoothing across the underside of Brittany's breast and then over the top, fingers lightly skating over partially exposed skin. Santana started to suck lightly, pulling the skin into her mouth before releasing, as she made her way to the point just behind Brittany's jaw.

"You taste so sweet." The point of Santana's tongue traces along the curve of Brittany's jaw before she kisses her way back to Brittany's ear, nipping at the lobe before sucking it into her mouth and between her teeth.

She released her teeth and brought her mouth as close to the blonde as possible. "You are so gorgeous, baby."

"You feel so good, San," the blonde said as she released her fingers from Santana's and turned her body to face the brunette. Brittany settled her legs on either side of Santana's hips and sunk lower so that she hovered right over the brunette's core. Blue eyes connected with brown as Brittany smiled down at her girlfriend. She slowly brought her hands up and cupped Santana's face and she pressed her lips to the brunette's. Their lips touched gently at first, tasting lightly and exploring, settling into routines that they knew so well. Santana ran her tongue along Brittany's bottom lip and slid into Brittany's mouth. Santana flicked her tongue against Brittany's as she drowned in the blonde. Brittany moved her hands from Santana's cheeks and tangled in her hand as she moved down so she was sitting, straddled, flush against the brunette's lap. She pulled Santana as close to her as possible, nipping at her lips and letting out a small moan as Santana's tongue dipped past her lips again.

Santana reached behind Brittany and slowly unzipped her dress, and trailed her hands back up and over lithe shoulders as she pushed the straps of the dress down. A shiver went through Brittany and she arched into Santana, pressing her body into her until she met the fabric of Santana's dress.

"This needs to come off now, baby," Brittany panted into Santana's lips. Brittany's hands came from Santana's hair and reached behind as her girlfriend moved forwards off the couch. She quickly moved the zipper all the way down and shoved the straps down Santana's arms. Brittany's eyes go wide as she rakes over Santana's chest, barely covered in a lacy red bra. Brittany continues to watch as Santana trails her kisses down her neck and maps every inch of exposed skin with her lips as her hands graze over the edges of her bra.

(She is trying to memorize the way that Santana's lips look pressed against her skin and the way that the love seeps into her skin after every kiss.)

_She is so beautiful_, Santana thinks as her teeth find the strap of the bra and start to pull it down, closely followed by her hands. She slips around and undoes the clasp allowing the now loose bra to fall into their laps.

"Much better," she murmurs against Brittany's skin, her lips travelling south to work over the blonde's pert nipple. Brittany arches high against Santana, pushing her core against the stomach of the brunette. Santana smiles as she continues her ministrations on the other breast, teasing and toying before leaving the nipple and nipping at the soft skin at the top of her girlfriend's breasts.

Santana takes her hand and skims it down the side of Brittany's body, across the rope of fabric her dress had become, before slipping back up the inside of her thigh. She moves slowly, teasingly once she reaches the soft, silken skin.

"San, please…" Brittany begs into her girlfriend's hair as she tries to pull her closer, the fabric of Santana's bra rubbing just under her own breasts. Santana's hands still trace and tease patterns in the creases of Brittany's thighs as she moves her kisses back up to Brittany's neck and then tilts her head up to kiss under the blonde's jaw. Brittany moves her head down and meets Santana's lips with her own just as the brunette moves her hand over her girlfriend's core teasing the wetness she finds there.

"Yes, Santana," Brittany moans as she sinks her body down urging her girlfriend to go inside. Slowly, Santana dips a finger into her girlfriend, barely penetrating, before moving back up and desperately close to her clit.

"You're so wet," Santana breathes against her lips, dipping her fingers back down and pausing at her girlfriend's entrance. She breaks the kiss and looks at Brittany who nods momentarily before bringing her lips back to Santana's. The brunette wastes no time as she slowly pushes two fingers in, allowing them to be engulfed by soft wetness and waiting until they are pulled in further. The blonde moans as Santana pushes all the way in, curling her fingers as her palm bumps against the blonde's mound.

"Hold on," Santana breathes as she brings her free arm around, propping her elbow against the middle of Brittany's back and her hand wraps around the back of her neck. She sits up and dips Brittany onto the floor, never breaking contact as she gently guides her backwards. Santana kisses down Brittany's body as the blonde's hands wander through hair and over smooth caramel skin. Brittany's hands move and tangle in her own hair when Santana kisses down her legs placing kisses behind her knees and along her inner thigh, her fingers never stopping their rhythmic curling and pulsing inside her girlfriend.

She is just slightly nervous every time as she inhales the blonde's scent. Her hand reaches up and grips at Brittany's waist, anchoring herself as she brings herself closer to the blonde's core. She breathes out, warm breath spreading over Brittany's clit before lowering her mouth and licking broad strokes everywhere but where Brittany wants her most. Brittany brings her hands down automatically to tangle in her girlfriend's hair, pulling her closer.

"Santana," she pants, voice lower and more desperate, "please…"

Brittany surrounds her and her taste and smell and the feel of her hands in Santana's hair makes her dizzy and euphoric. She brings the flat of her tongue directly to her clit as the hands tighten in her hair and her girlfriend's back arches off the floor. Santana sucks Brittany's clit between her lips and swirls her tongue around it as her hand pulls out of the blonde's core. She moves her lips down, her tongue sliding inside. Brittany's hand tangles out of Santana's hair and moves to her hip, grasping at Santana. Santana locks her fingers in with her girlfriend, anchoring her, as she moves back up, tongue working against Brittany's clit as she plunges her finger inside of her again.

"Santana, baby, Santana …" she moans her name and Santana feels her own core throbbing for release.

(She never wants to forget the way that Brittany looks, head tilted back, mouth open, looking back at her with slightly hooded blue eyes.)

Brittany's fingers tighten against her own and she knows that she will not stop until the blonde gets her release. She doesn't stop, tongue and fingers continuing to work as Brittany tenses around her, holding tightly onto her fingers. She slows down but doesn't stop until Brittany is physically pulling her back up and she wraps her arms around her tired girlfriend.

"I love you."


End file.
